Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You
by FrumpyPrincess
Summary: Drabbles based off a challenge I found online. Korra/Lin Sometimes with Asami
1. Chapter 1

So these are just drabbles I'm writing. Based off of a challenge I found online. Korra/Lin pairing and I have until the end of the song to finish it. This is just to practice some writing because I haven't been writing at all lately. Meh. Hope you like it!

1. Champagne Supernova

Korra didn't mean to get into sticky situations, but this was different. She had to stop Tarrlok at any cost and rescue her friends. But when the bastard revealed that he could bloodbend, she didn't stand a chance.

Naga found her though. Her family found her, and even though Mako had rushed to her rescue all she could think of was why it took so long for Lin to find her.

Lin, who felt betrayed, and foolish, and at a loss for words came to the young Avatar's bed in the infirmary at Air Temple Island and leaned in close to grasping her hand.

"Where were you?" Korra asked softly, everything still sore.

"I tried to come as soon as I heard. Tarrlok...he tricked us. Made us believe that Amon had captured you." The ex-chief said morosely.

Korra nodded, before hitching her breath from the pain. "I thought you didn't care."

"That young Avatar, is impossible. You and I will never die."

Bleh. Comments? thoughts? I didn't actually realize how long Champagne Supernova was...so this story is...well, longer.


	2. Chapter 2

2. The Point of No Return

Lin wanted this so badly. So long had it been since someone had made her feel so vulnerable. She enjoyed it too. Enjoyed seeing and hearing and feeling the Avatar. But Lin knew this had to have been too good to be true.  
Korra kissed the older woman with such passion, she thought surely she would die.  
"Lin…" Korra panted. Lin continued her ministrations on the young avatar. "Lin." Korra said again louder. She couldn't take it. Defenses were lowered, any inkling of sound thought evaporated into the night and they both knew that stopping now was not an option. They were past the point of no return.  
Korra grasped onto Lin and held on for dear life as they rocked together never wanting to let go. And like fireworks going off, Korra felt every emotion at once and screamed before relaxing into her lover's arms.  
"Don't leave me okay?" Korra said sleepily. Lin only held onto the young girl, knowing that this was something that could never be.

Okay so I hated that one…A lot.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Not Me

Lin looked over at the sleeping form uncertainly. She always used to be so sure of everything. She never had to asked questions and always stayed focused. And then she came along. The Avatar. That headstrong brat who caused trouble in her city. How could that same person be lying in her bed next to her?  
"You're going soft Beifong," She groaned. Korra shifted in her sleep closer to the older woman. Was Lin really throwing her career away to protect this girl? She knew it was the right thing to do, but like everything else happening, it was so fast and confusing. Who would have thought that things would have ended up this way?  
"Not Me." Lin said with a grimace, before sidling up to Korra and waiting for sleep to come.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Ring of Fire

Korra moaned in frustration as she watched Mako and Asami snuggling. It was unbearable watching them when Lin was recovering from the attack at the Sato Manor. She of course knew that these feelings were silly. After all, lin was thirty-something years older than her. She would never return the feelings.  
"Avatar, a word." Korra looked around and saw Lin Beifong waiting for her at the mouth of Air Temple Island. The Avatar felt as if her heart were engulfed in flames and suddenly, she didn't care. She didn't care how childish these feelings might be, and with a sudden burst of confidence, her eyes widened in anticipation and followed the ex-Chief of police to her private quarters in the boat she arrived on.


	5. Chapter 5

Popular

Korra looked over at Lin with a furrowed brow. Lin, who was unaccustomed to anyone looking at her for this long, shifted uncomfortably.

"What?"

"I can help you be popular." Korra said smugly.

"What?"

"No seriously," Korra said getting up and grabbing Lin's hand. "Asami has been using practicing her makeover skills on me…and I picked up a few things."

Lin snorted. "I didn't picture you to be the 'make-up kind', Avatar."

"I'm not, usually, but Avatar Kyoshi wore war paint and she's been the more dominant Avatar spirit as of late. She said something about bathing in the blood of my enemies. I'm actually not sure what that was all about."

Lin said nothing. Having heard legends of the Earth Kingdom Avatar, she didn't seem surprised.

"It's not going to be anything gaudy or anything…just an experiment."

The older woman raised her eyebrows. She was not going to give in and then Korra did the face and Lin stood no chance.

"Fine." Korra squealed and grabbed the makeup kit that Asami gave her. Five minutes later, Lin was staring at herself in the looking glass, mortified. It wasn't gaudy like Korra had promised, but she wasn't expecting this. She was wearing Avatar Kyoshi's war paint.

"Isn't it great?" Korra asked excitedly.

"Why did you paint my face like Avatar Kyoshi's?" Lin asked touching her face.

"Because Avatar Kyoshi clearly knew how to intimidate her enemies," Korra said, with an air of achievement. "Can you imagine walking down Republic City like this?"

"No. I'd look like a lost member of the Ember Island Players."

"You don't think you would scare people?"

"No, I do not."

"Well," Korra said suddenly, with a smirk. She bent down so that she was level with her lover. "That might be the case, but I think it's hot and would love to see you in 'action'."

Lin stood up suddenly, a deep blush covering her painted face. "I have to go." She dashed out.

"I know you're trying to be as popular as I am, but sometimes you just can't compete with the Avatar! You're on your way though!"

"I can't believe I let you do this!"

"You're welcome!" Korra yelled back.

"You're in so much trouble later, young lady!" And with a smirk, Korra skipped away after her girlfriend.

"Mission accomplished!"


	6. Chapter 6

Under The Sea

I'm looking for something more exciting!

You don't need it! You're the Avatar for spirit's sake. What you have is fine.

Lin, you don't understand.

Bolin is a nice boy. You should ask him out sometime.

I don't like boys…all the time.

I'm sure this whole 'grass is greener on the other side' business is something that appeals to you, but I'm telling you from experience, it's really no different.

Lin.

Korra.

Go out with me.

No.

Come on!

No. Stay under the sea where you belong.


	7. Chapter 7

That I Would Be Good

Korra watched Lin uncertainly from the doorway of their bedroom. The older woman glanced over at the young Avatar and rolled her eyes. She hated seeing the girl distressed, especially over her. Lin tried to get out of bed, as if to prove to Korra that she was fine, but staggered under the pressure of her injuries. She grasped the left side of her torso and inhaled sharply making the girl jump.  
"Let Me Help." Korra said moving towards her, but Lin held her hand making the girl stop dead in her tracks.  
"I lost my bending girl! I'm not incapacitated." She snapped, averting her eyes from the Avatar, silently cursing herself. She hated how vulnerable she was.  
Korra crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her lover. "This isn't about your bending and you know it." She said sternly.  
There it was. Lin did not look up immediately, but she knew she was in trouble. It felt weird to be held accountable for something, as she had not been this irresponsible since she was a girl.  
"I did what I had to for Tenzin and his family." She said quietly, knowing Korra wouldn't bite.  
"You almost killed yourself." Korra retorted. She needed to get through to Lin and if being harsh was the only way, then so be it.  
"Tenzin and his family are the last air benders. Don't presume my motives were unprovoked Avatar!" She quipped, her temper finally flaring up.  
"No, but putting your life in danger and endangering the last of your kind is acceptable." Korra said pointing at Lin accusingly. Her composure was dropping as her emotions began to get the better of her.  
"What are you talking about? The entire police force are metal benders. The art is safe." Lin argued, her eyebrows knit together in annoyance.  
"No it's not!" Korra shouted shrilly; her frustration rising with the woman. She was suddenly very tired. Her arms fell to her arms in defeat. Lin's expression softened. She looked almost desperate. What was happening?  
"If anything happened to you…" Korra trailed off, clutching her arm. Her eyes were trained on the floor. "You're not the Avatar," Korra said quietly. "If you die, you don't come back."  
Lin's face was wet. Shocked, she touched her face and felt tears. When had she started crying? She sighed. Sometimes she forgot how much younger Korra was than she. She forgot that her life, although full of hardships and heartbreak, had been full. She was willing to die for the only man she had ever loved, and completely ignored the fact that the girl standing in front of her felt that she was more important than anything in the world. Lin never felt more ashamed in her life.  
Ignoring her pain, Lin stood up and in one swift movement, was across the room embracing Korra tightly. The Avatar began to cry freely into Lin's chest who shushed and cooed her.  
"I'm not going anywhere, Korra." Lin whispered, placing her chin atop the Avatar's head looking at the wall. "I've got you now, and honestly, that's all I need."

Why do I like making myself sad? Why? Drabble based off of 'That I Would Be Good' by Alanis Morissette.


	8. Chapter 8

Bad Influence

Korra was not afraid to throw her weight around. The confidence she exuded had nothing to do with the fact that she was the Avatar; She just had a strong personality. It was what drew Asami so close to the water tribe girl the most, although, she would never admit that.

They were to attend a gala in The Avatar's favor tonight. The city council was throwing it, and although Korra enjoyed parties, she was not looking forward to mingling with the 'City's finest' tonight. Asami tried to convince her that it would be fun, but regardless of what the Sato girl said, Korra knew she had to go. Because of Tenzin.

"I just…don't want to go." Korra said sitting at the bar of a downtown water tribe restaurant, her elbows perched on the counter. Asami looked at her chastisingly.  
"Why are you drinking? It's only one o' clock." The girl said folding her arms in front of her chest disprovingly.  
"Getting an early start." The Avatar stated dully, swishing her drink around the glass before downing it. She looked up at Asami. "You want one?"  
"No." Asami said taking the glass away from her inebriated friend. Korra pouted.  
"C'mon," She said nudging the girl. Asami was not amused.  
"Korra, the city is throwing you this party for all the contributions you made for the city. It's not that big of a deal as you're making it. Republic City just wants tothank you."  
"Another round?" The bartender asked walking up to the ladies.  
"No-" Asami began but the Avatar interjected.  
"Sure!" Korra said brightly. "One for my friend, too."  
"I said no, Korra." Asami snapped.  
"Sure you do!" Korra wrapped her arm around Asami's shoulder and pulled her close, grinning. The girl looked at the bartender. "Don't mind her. She doesn't like drinking because she flirts a lot."  
"Korra!" Asami pushed the Avatar away, her face a violent shade of red.  
"What?" She asked, looking at the bartender, who shrugged and continued with his job. Asami was staring at her scandalized.  
"What? You do! It's not my fault!" Korra said leaning back on the barstool and folding her arms.  
"I don't flirt," Asami mumbled, looking at the wall of liquor. "Besides, there's no one to flirt with!"  
"That doesn't stop you when you're with me."  
Asami looked up at Korra, blushing furiously again. The Avatar fell into a state of giggles as the bartender placed the drinks down in front of them.  
"It doesn't bother you?" Asami asked timidly. She was never fully aware of her actions when she was inebriated. Why didn't anyone tell her?  
"Bother me? No, I think it's adorable!" Korra took a swig of her drink. "Especially since you're so terrible at it."  
A coaster bounced off of Korra's head, who was now howling with laughter at the girls's indignity. The Avatar drained her glass and pulled Asami closer.  
"It's one of my favorite things about you."  
"I didn't realize I was drunk often enough for it to be your favorite thing." Asami said, staring at her lap. Without warning, Korra leaned in and brushed her lips against Asami's and smiled.

Asami didn't pull away, which was maybe against her better judgement, but all she could focus on was how soft and sweet Korra's lips felt. How long had she wanted this?

"You're not," Korra said, breaking her trance. The Avatar stood up and stretched before placing money on the bar. As they were walking out, she glanced back and grinned mischievously at Asami. "You do it when you're sober too."

And Korra booked it, knowing that she had pressed far too many buttons for Miss Sato's liking.

A/N: Felt like throwing Korrasami in there. I'm just using it to segue into Lin/Korra/Asami. I just love them.


	9. Chapter 9

**Poison and Wine**

Lin thought she could keep it a secret, but Korra knew. She saw the way the Chief of Police came home after a long day of work and immediately locked herself in her study, not even giving the Avatar a passing glance. It caused Korra to stay up well into the night wondering what had become of them.  
When Korra would ask Lin why she stayed out so late, The older woman would remind her how demanding her work was. It was a feeble excuse, but Korra didn't question it. There was no point, The Avatar reminded herself. She knew that those 'late nights at the office' were hotel dalliances with Asami Sato, the heiress of Future Industries and Korra's best friend. Lin wasn't about to tell her anytime soon. How could she sit Korra down and tell her that Asami now held her heart, like she used to.  
When Korra finally did buck up the courage to confront Lin about it (a few months later), She said nothing. That's how their relationship seemed to work best now. Lin didn't spend time with Korra and Korra stayed quiet, afraid that she might lose Lin. On those rare nights when they would make love, Lin tasted the sweetness of Korra turn to poison and would lay in bed listening to Korra cry in the other room afterwords. Her guilt tormented her.  
That's not to say her relationship with the Sato girl was unwarrented, however immoral it might be. The reconstruction of Republic City had taken a toll on everyone. Amon had been taken out of the picture, but the Equalist ideals still stood. Organized Crime was widespread and rampant. Every time Lin and Korra seemed to douse the fire, a stronger, more insistent wave came. It was non stop. The two didn't seem to have time for each other. Lin tried to tried to take care of Korra's needs, but bitterness and animosity began to wash over her. It made Korra so angry that Lin could not see that it was her fault that she was in so much pain.  
That night while Korra was meditating, a knock on the bedroom door sounded. Korra, who had been used to the silence looked up, startled.  
"Come in?" The Avatar said with a raised eyebrow. Lin opened the door and leaned on the door frame.  
"Can we talk?" She asked distantly. Korra grimaced and tried to make eye contact with Lin, but the wall behind the Avatar's head seemed more interesting.  
"Come in." Lin entered and cautiously made her way over to the chair on the side of the bed. They both sat there, avoiding each other's gaze, the silence resounding off the walls like a cannon blast.  
"I wish that there was some easier way to tell you," Lin admitted finally breaking the silence.  
"I know." Korra said with a shrug. Lin looked at her in shock, before hanging her head. There never was a secret.  
"You know." Lin sighed.  
"I've always known."  
"This isn't like me," Lin said resting her hands over Korra's. "I don't know what's wrong."  
"You like Asami. Understandably too. I mean, she's beautiful." Korra said staring a Lin's hands cupping hers. She did not squeeze back.  
Lin brought her hands up to Korra's face and looked at her with pleading eyes, but she moved away.  
"Don't do me any favors." The Avatar whispered sadly. "You don't have a choice in who you fall in love with."  
Lin's eyebrows furrowed. Standing up, she used her metal bending to let her police uniform fall away from her. She stripped out of her remaining underclothes clumsily. So unlike Lin.  
Korra didn't acknowledge any of this. Lin had hurt her so much, that in this moment, she only felt numb.  
The older woman crawled over to the Avatar and straddled her hips, laying her down on the bed.  
"Look at me." Lin demanded. The girl obliged, staring intensely into Lin's pale green eyes showing her every ounce of pain she had caused her when Lin pressed her lips against Korra's, kissing her fervently.  
Korra had waited for this. To feel her lover in her arms again, but everything was all wrong. All she felt, was a surge of emotion and empty promises but returned the kiss anyway. In spite of everything, Korra still loved Lin.  
When they pulled away for air, Korra slapped Lin across the face.  
Lin stared at Korra for a minute, dazed. Korra reared back to hit her again, but the chief was too quick and forced The Avatar's hands over her head.  
The younger woman thrashed, trying to release herself from Lin, but she would not loosen her grip. Korra bucked her hips in one last attempt for release, but failed.  
The women stared hard at each other not wanting to let the other win but Lin felt that she had hurt the girl enough and gave in. She wanted it to end. To have her lover back. This was her way of show that she chose her instead of Asami. That she was Sorry.  
Lin shifted down and rested her head on the Avatar's chest.  
"What are we going to do?" Lin asked.  
Korra had no answer. Instead she absently traced circles around the woman's back until they both fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The moonlight flooded the bedroom bathing Korra's motionless body, her steady breathing filled the room as she slept. Lin watched the girl from the shadow of the doorway and how her soft skin shone in the light. She couldn't help but smile as her heart set flight. How one person made her lose every ounce of integrity and feel so complete at the same time?  
Lin padded over to the bed and gently sat down so that the force wouldn't wake the girl. She brushed a strand of hair away from Korra's face and sighed, suddenly lost deep in thought. She remembered her youth and how Sokka told her the story of Princess Yue, a beautiful girl from the Northern Water Tribe who sacrificed her life for the restoration of balance in the world. Lin loved the way his eyes lit up with pride and sadness as he would stare off into the moonlight, lost in thought.  
"Papa?" she said, her voice bringing Sokka back to her bedroom. He smiled and tucked her in before kissing her on the forehead.  
"I love you so much Lin."  
"I love you too, Papa!" She said sleepily, grasping his hand. He would stay with her until he thought she was asleep and in those quiet moments ask Yue to watch over her when he couldn't.  
"Lin," Korra's said groggily, squinting her eyes. Lin looked down at the girl, not realizing that she was squeezing her hand. "Why are you still awake?"  
"I couldn't sleep." Lin said. Korra sat up, wrapping the blanket around her naked figure, and looked into the older woman's eyes intently. She noticed a bit of sadness in Lin's eyes and brought a hand up to her face, leaning her forehead onto Lin's. They stayed that way for a minute before Korra kissed her softly. Tears began to flow down Lin's face, as she realized that Korra was the light that was missing in her life.  
"Come to bed, Lin." the Avatar whispered and wiped the tears away.  
Lin held Korra that night and prayed to the moon that she would keep Korra safe, and as if the moon had heard, it shined brighter than Lin had ever seen it.


	11. Chapter 11

The More You Ruv Someone

Asami gives Korra advice.

Korra stormed into the café where she was supposed to be meeting Mako, Bolin and Asami. She spotted them waving cheerily and huffed, making her way over to the booth.  
"Hey Korra, what's up?" Bolin asked as she plopped down next to him. Her arms were crossed. She looked around for the server, ignoring the earthbender, but with no success. Sighing, Korra leaned back.

"Lin and I are fighting again." Korra mumbled.  
"Oh geez. Again?" Mako asked incredulously. She glared at him.

"What is it this time?" Asami asked gently.  
"I don't know," Korra groaned. "I got home a little later than I should have and she snapped. Said something about me being irresponsible."  
"Well," Asami said carefully. "Were you?"  
"Not…exactly." Korra evaded her eyes.  
Asami watched her suspiciously. She looked up only to see the heiress' cocked eyebrow before looking away again.  
"Look, the point is, Lin won't let me back in the apartment. I just don't understand why we can't get along."  
"Don't be so hard on yourself, Korra!" Bolin said cheerfully. "Beifong loves you!"  
"Not today she doesn't…" Korra mumbled.  
"Listen," Asami said reaching to squeeze Korra's hand. "Just because you two don't get along everyday, doesn't mean that she doesn't love you."  
Korra sniffed and rolled her eyes. She knew Asami was right, but it still didn't change the fact that she felt so lousy.  
"The fact that you two are so upset is proof enough!" Asami said cheerfully. Korra didn't answer so she continued. "Sometimes when you love someone, they just make you feel crazy, especially when you live with them. You only see the bad traits and you just want to…_kill_ them. Like, why can't they get off the couch and do something productive with their life?! All you see is them gaining weight because they've been unemployed for 6 months!" The others stared at Asami as she continued on her tirade. "They expect you to pay for everything and then expect sex like you owe it to them and all you can think of zapping the mickey out of them because they are so unbearable… and you sit up at night and cry because of how much you love them so much-"

Asami broke off and looked at the others who were looking at her with worried looks on their faces. Blushing, she cleared her throat.  
"Being upset with your significant other and loving them go hand in hand…is what I'm saying."

Korra giggled and stood up. "I needed that," She said genuinely to Asami. "Thanks."  
"Where are you going?" Mako asked.  
"To go apologize to Lin. Maybe pick up some lilies on the way home. She likes those."  
She said her goodbyes and set off to make Lin love her again.


End file.
